Brackenfern
Brackenfern '''is a light-realm feline owned by BLxCkHxxND. She currently resides in SkyClan as a medicine-cat led by Quickstar. Appearance '''Brackenfern '''is a domestic shorthair with light-yellow orbs and a grey underpelt accompanying her black pelage. She has faded brown markings that add to her simple yet approachable look. Top Coat Under Coat Markings Iris Pupil Backstory '''Kithood As a kit, Brackenfern had always been energetic and hyper. Her activeness usually drove her kindred to their extents. It was extremely hard to calm her down unless she was near medicinal plants - that her clan noticed a bit later. She grew to like medicine since her kithood, following around the Medicine cats and usually sneaking into the Medicine dens. She had a hard time focusing on anything - even during story-time's with the Elders and therefore, her pack-mates usually kept her around the Medicine den. Brackenkit grew up around her close friends who tended to become a Warrior apprentice in the later moons which left her quite lonely at times and she grew accustomed to it. Apprentice Brackenpaw was forced into training as a Warrior since her parents were also Warriors of SkyClan. They believed only Warriors could contribute fully to the Clan, by protecting and fighting alongside their clan-mates. Not only did she defy their mind-sets but it also increased her activeness. Excessive amount of training didn't tire her out at all. She would often sneak into the Medicine den like she used to but her frame wasn't as tiny as it was when she had been a Kit and she would get kicked out. She often accompanied her mentor to meetings and patrols as well. She was one of the best Warrior apprentices of SkyClan who was also held Medicinal knowledge. Warriorhood After the death of her parents due to old-age, Brackenpaw had changed to a Medicine apprentice but the Clan didn't quite adjust to it. Later after the promotion of Quickbreeze to leader, the commotion had calmed down when the cats noticed her progress as a Medicine cat. Personality Traits Mental ' '( + ) Understanding: 'Brackenfern is highly supportive of well-developed and well-thought out opinions and plans. She's almost never towards the negative against an opinion as she understands the ideology of other's point-of-view. '( + ) Knowledgable: '''She outclasses in every field including medicine and in the battlefield, but she prefers remaining a medicine cat. Often, she takes notice of strategies and forms out battle plans. '''Physical ( + ) Strong: 'Although, holding the position of a medicine cat, Brackenfern is a strong warrior as she trained alongside her acquaintances simultaneously taking medicine classes. '( + ) Demanding: '''Brackenfern can get quite stubborn and demanding, no matter how big of a pessimist she is. She tends to go over-board and hyper at little things as well. '''Emotional ( - ) ADHD: 'Brackenfern self-diagonsed herself with ADHD after her acquaintances reminded her of very similar symptoms. She gets hyper and has trouble focusing on things at most which causes a difficulty during treatmeant of a clan-mate. Stats '''Mental Strength '�������������������� '''Physical Strength �������������������� Agility '�������������������� '''Leadership '�������������������� 'Wisdom '�������������������� 'Sympathy '�������������������� 'Self-Control '�������������������� Insights on Others '''Quickstar '���� '�� '������ '����: ''He's very shy and cares too much about what everyone thinks; I wish he'd open up more and start seeing things from my perspective.'' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Cats